dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack from the Future
Goku, having died from a heart virus with no cure, has left the Z Fighters shocked and full of grief. However, 6 months later, on an island nine miles south of West City, two Androids with unlimited power make themselves known to the world. The ones who rose up to the challenge were Earth's Special Forces. Piccolo was the first to try, and the first to die. Followed by Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, even Krillin, fell to the evil hands of the Androids. Only Gohan survived. He then met someone named Trunks. Deciding to train him, Trunks became a powerful Half-Saiyan. However, when Gohan wanted to face the Androids alone, he passed away. Trunks, full of sadness. went into a rage and finally reached Super Saiyan. However, there came a new hero. A Saiyan who came to Earth to help Raditz, had landed on Earth. Knowing he is the last Saiyan alive by watching everything on his custom Scouter, he decides to take a look at this threat. '' ''North City: Peach Street. '' People were running. Thinking they might be the Androids. Were they? No, it was something else. A pod. A Saiyan pod. With some people running and some people staying because of their curious nature. Saw the pod open. Up came a hero, a hero named Balec. Balec was not your average Saiyan. Although he was very powerful, he was too soft to be a Saiyan. He was ordered to leave Planet Vegeta around 10 hours before the attack on Frieza. While going in his pod, he was hit by a beam. That would cause him to remain at his current Physical age. He wasn't immortal, he just never aged. He is a 13 year old boy with black hair that looks like SSJ Teen Gohan. He has a red vest with a blue shirt underneath it. He had blue jeans with a pair of black and white Sneakers. Where did he get this stuff that resembled an Earthling? Nobody knows. He still has his Saiyan armor handy just incase the need arises. A middle aged man asked him; "Are you here to save us? Who are you? Balec remained silent. Too focused on finding his enemies. Many people were talking at once asking him pretty close to the same question. Balec, annoyed, said; "Hmph. Humans are so annoying. You could say I am here to save you, but you could say its not for you." Balec then flew away. Seeing a high power level. It wasn't normal. Even his custom Scouter couldn't pick up the power level well at all. It kept changing. Balec thought; "I don't know what this enemy is, but this just gets me more excited." Balec reviewed his skills. He knew that he had the skill to multiply his power level by so many times, but it was very dangerous to do. It could really drain his energy and condition. He was not worried that he would need to use it. He pressed forward. He soon arrived. ''Destroyed Location: Outside of North City "Hurry! Go Go Go! Run faster!" Now, these are the Androids. Powerful killing machines. They would kill lives just for the fun of their own games. Balec was observing. Balec then thought; "Hmph, these two would've made pretty good Saiyans." They shouldn't be doing a Saiyan's job however. Balec flew down then confronted the Killing Machines. The Classic Stare Off began. Balec said; "Heh Heh Heh, now what do we have here? Two little children lost?" Android 17 then said; "Well, I know one of them is you. Get lost kid. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Balec replied; "I know what I am getting myself into. A practice. Except, there will be destroying involved. Killing people for no reason isn't the thing to do you little children." Android 18 said; "His mouth is starting to annoy me. Mind if I take this one?" Android 17 answered; "Go ahead." Balec said; "Ha Ha Ha! Your eyes must be bigger than your power level! Let us begin your destruction." 18 then charged at Balec. He saw they were much faster than he thought. But he knew he was stronger, he had to be! Balec got into the defensive side and start blocking 18's punches. Balec then threw a few punches of his own. However, his fist seemed to not hit the Android at all. He kept going anyway. He had to use his Power Multiplier Move. Balec yelled out; "Times 2!" This really caught 18 off guard and Balec almost punched a hole right through the Android. Balec then vanished a few yards back. The stare off began once again. Balec said; "Ready to give up? Android 18 said; "I am just getting started. You can't beat our combined power." Balec answered; "Only an opinion little girl." Both Androids charged. Balec could not keep up with the blocking. They were just too fast! He got punched back. He quickly recovered and went into a fighting struggle with both of them. He held out for about 12 seconds until getting punched back again. Balec said; "Time to end this! Strato-Beam!" A large red energy wave went heading straight for both Androids. They both took the hit. When the dust cleared however, they were still there! Balec said; "I-Impossible. How? Android 17 then said; Lets end this 18, I am getting bored. The Androids charged again. This time Balec could not block any of them. He was getting punched harder and harder and harder! They soon punched him so hard it took the breath from him. He was done. He could not go any further. All he saw now were the Evil eyes of the two Androids. They both blasted their beams at him at close range. Balec screamed; "AHH!!!!!!! Y-Y-Y-OU WON'T... GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!!! AHHH!!!! Android 18 then said; "I think he has learned his lesson. Sadly, this must end with a punishment that ends his life." They both flew away. Suddenly, a person with blue/greenish hair wearing a Capsule Corporation shirt came running to Balec's body. He was still alive, but he needed medical attention. He needed it fast! ''Capsule Corporation: Medical Area '' Balec then woke up. He was covered in a blanket with a lot of bandages on him. He couldn't move. Balec said; "Where am I? Please tell me." The woman then said; "Don't worry, you're safe here. You shouldn't have taken those Androids by yourself. By the way, my name is Bulma." Balec then said; "Androids?!" More will be coming soon everyone! Please stay tuned! Category:Fan Fiction